Percy Jackson One-Shots
by GrayonGreen
Summary: All couples. Jokes. Pranks. Percabeth through mortal eyes. Dates. Awkwardness. Letters. Kareokee. Kissing.
1. Making Them Understand

Percy POV

Annabeth and I decided to go to Rachel's gave to visit. Annabeth hopped on my back and I started towards it.

When we got there I pushed back the curtain to find Rachel silently crying on the floor. "Oh my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed jumping off my back and racing towards her. Rachel looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried. "Percy," she whispered, "Look around you." I looked. Her whole cave was filled with paintings of us in Taurtaurus. "Percy," Rachel choked out, "I know what happened. I saw you every night in my dreams. When Annabeth sent that note it gave me hope! The campers don't understand! Chiron won't let me show them the paintings. They just think you are some great big hero. They don't have a clue." I looked some more and saw there were ones from all of my other quests too. I saw an extra special one up and looked at it. It was of Annabeth's kiss on Mt. Saint Helens. I smiled. Our first kiss. Everybody thought that our first kissowns the one on my birthday. They didn't have a clue. Then I got angry. I stomped out of the cave and ran up the hill and into the big house. "CHIRON!" I screamed. A worried looking centaur raced into the room. "I think it's time we show the campers the paintings," I said calmly. He sighed but nodded and I headed out the door.

When I got back to the cave I calmly told Rachel, "Bring the paintings to halfblood hill." Her tear streak face brightened and she picked up as many paintings as possible as Annabeth did the same.

After a couple trips the paintings were all set up on half blood hill.

Then, Annabeth and I knocked on every cabins door telling them there was a meeting on half blood hill and every camper was to attened.

When all the cabins were finished Annabeth and I walked up the hill and stood on either side of Chiron as Rachel stood in front of him. "Campers," Chiron started, "As you know, Percy Jackson is a hero. But I just said as YOU know. He is not as big a hero as you thought. Rachel has seen many of his hardships in her dreams. Now you may see them too." Chiron stepped aside showing dozens of pictures. The demigods started forward as Annabeth leaned into my chest and I wrapped protective arms around her waist. I watched the others. When Katie Gardiner came to Taurtaurus she broke down crying. I was very surprised to see Clarrise with tears in her eyes, as well as Thalia. When Malcom got to the one where Annabeth kissed my on Helens he screeched, "ANNABETH!" Annabeth laughed at that, "Yes, Malcom, I kissed him," she said rolling her eyes. I laughed too and whispered in her ear, "I love you."


	2. Truth or Dare

Percy POV Annabeth and I sat in my cabin. We just sat there, enjoying eachothers company until I got a great idea. I hopped off the bed and told Annabeth, "Stay here, I'll be right back." I raced out of my cabin and got all of my friends and told them to meet me at my cabin in five. When we were all settled down, Thalia asked, "What are we here for?" "Truth or dare!" I yelled excitedly, "I'll go first!" I looked at everybody. "Malcom, truth or dare?" I asked. Malcom paled, "Uh, truth?" he said, sounding more like a question. "Hmm," I scratched my head, "Well this ones stupid but, what do you know about the quest of the seven?" He scrunched up his eyebrows, "You defeated Gaia?" he said, sounding like a question, again. Annabeth gasped, "No one knows!" she exclaimed. "Knows what?" Malcom asked, confused. "Uh...we...uh...kind of...well...wefelllinTaurtaurustogether!" I finished quickly. "You what?" Thalia and Nico asked together, making them blush. I sighed, "We fell in Tartaurus together," I said. Everyone's, besides the seven's, mouths dropped. Katie and Calypso both started to cry. Malcom just looked at Annabeth, shocked out of his wits. And that's something you rarely see from a child of Athena. Annabeth sighed, "Come on, on with the game!" she said, exasperated. Malcom recovered from his shock and asked, "Leo, truth or dare?" "Dare," Leo said proudly. Malcom smirked, "I dare you to go into the Aphrodite cabin and tell them that you're dating Calypso!" I started laughing uncontrollabley. Leo had not told anyone about his relationship with Calypso, except for the people he knew and trusted, in fear the Aphrodite girls would track him down and make him look good. Leo got up and trudged over to the Aphrodite cabin with the Stolls following with a video camera. When Leo was finished, the Aphrodite girls screamed, and pulled him into the cabin and locked the door. We were all laughing uncontrollably as we made our way back to my cabin. As we all sat back down in a circle, Thalia asked, "Can I go for Leo?" Everyone nodded. "Connor, truth or dare?" "D-a-r-e," he said super slowly. "I dare you to kiss Clarrise," Thalia said, smirking. Connor went pale and Clarrise turned bright red. Chris patted her shoulder as Connor pecked her lips and ran out of the room. We laughed hard, for the rest of the night, and that was the end of truth or dare. Until Leo came back. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, baggy jeans, his tool belt, and had no dirt or grease stains. Calypso gasped, hopped up, and they walked out of the room making out. 


	3. Dude, Lighten Up

One-Shot 3: Just Do Something You Never Thought You'd Do Before

"Come on, dude," Rachel told him, "lighten up." "I don't think I can," Octavian said. Rachel rolled her eyes, "You make it sound like its impossible." "It is for me!" He whined, "I don't get happy, or excited. The feelings just don't come to me!" Rachel rolled her eyes again, "Dude, just do something you'd never thought you'd do before!" "Um, like paint?" he asked. Rachel gasped dramatically, "You've never painted before?" He shook his head, looking confused as ever. Rachel grabbed his wrist and started to pull him towards her cave, "Come on then. Everybody has to paint!"

Octaivian ended up with blue paint in his hair and all over his body. Rachel the same way with green paint.

As they laughed uncontrollably, Rachel asked, "Anything else you never thought you'd do before?" In the middle of his laughing fits, he leaned down and pecked Rachel on the cheek. "Yep!"


	4. YOU DIDN'T

Seaweedbrain: Uh, what the Hades is this?

Wise Girl: It's some chat box thing Leo made.

Death Boy: Yo, y u all using correct grammar?

Wise Girl: No idea.

Beauty Queen: What the heck! Did Leo make up our nicknames on here?

Superman: I don't understand what I did to earn the superman title.

Wise Girl: You can fly, idiot-man!

Superman: Ohhhhhhhhhhh. I get it!

Beauty Queen: *Rolls Eyes* How did I fall for u?

Superman: Uh, I seriously have no, freaking idea.

Beauty Queen: Your hot, idiot-man!

Superman: If that's the reason, then why did you ask me?

Beauty Queen: *Face Palms* It was a rhetorical question, idiot-man.

Superman: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. I get it!

Death Boy: Dude, u r such an idiot.

Superman: Na, that's not really how I am.

Beauty Queen: Yeah, he's pretty smart in life threatening situations.

Wise Girl: *Sighs* This conversation is getting nowhere!

Repair Boy: Then why are you still here?

Superman: Have you been listening in this whole time?

Repair Boy: Yep, idiot-man!

...

...

...

...

Superman: I bet Piper and I have made it farther in our relationship than you and Annabeth.

Seaweedbrain: Um, I'd rather not talk about that.

Wise Girl: Um, me neither. It's kind of...personal?

Superman: What? Did you guys like, break a law together or something?

Beauty Queen: Stupid Question!

Wise Girl: Uh, no.

Seaweedbrain: Nothing against the law, just something really personal.

Beauty Queen: Really personal...YOU DIDN'T!

Wise Girl: A yeah we kind of did.

Death Boy: TMI

Beauty Queen has signed off.

Death Boy has signed off.

Superman has signed off.

Repair Boy has singed off.

Seaweedbrain has signed off.

Wise Girl has signed off.


End file.
